Field
Described embodiments relate generally to object location and tracking, and optimization of power usage in an object location and tracking system.
Description of the Related Art
An object that has gone missing can be expensive, upsetting and inconvenient to recover. Some conventional product locators use GPS as the primary means of location determination. However, GPS location determination is energy intensive and as a result these products are typically large and heavy so that they can accommodate the large battery requirement of an energy-intensive device. Despite their size, they tend to have relatively short battery life.